


Stars

by RenlyGenesis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute bonding, F/M, Fluff, Hetalia, Past Friendship, Romance, clean, hetalia x reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenlyGenesis/pseuds/RenlyGenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story about Japan finding love. This story was prompted. Please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my Best Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+Best+Friend).



> As in the summary this story was prompted and this is the prompt.  
> Japan wants you to love him and writes about you in his diary.

"Kiku? are you in here?" I ask looking around. The room was the same as always a nice table occupies the center of the room with large puffy chairs around it. The star wallpaper gave the room a feeling of mystery and awe, much like Kiku himself.  
Kiku and I had known each other a long time. We met when I was a child being a country he was the same as now but even more sad. We met because my dad was the diplomat to America, where one of Kiku's country friends lived. I believe his name is Alfred when I met I found him loud, annoying, and rude stuffing his face and being the "hero". Since my youth Kiku had always been close to me once as an uncle figure and now as my best friend.  
" (your name) I'm in here!" was his reply from the next room over, his study. The study was the place he spent the most of his time, Kiku was ever the workaholic. "Good afternoon Kiku" he looked up from his work at that. "Good afternoon (your Name) why are you here today?" his question was correct he only would socialize on certain days, I hated it.  
"Can't a girl come to see her best friend?" I said innocentlyly taking a seat on one of the chairs facing the desk. My attention was taken off Kiku as I felt that I had sat on something. I stood up and grabbed a thin book from under the cushion. It seemed to be a diary of sorts.  
"(your name) please give that to me!" Kiku said in the nearest thing to a panic that I had ever seen him in. "Why?" I said holding it behind my back, " What is it?". "My diary now please hand it over!" he told me clearly panicking now. "Nope" I said running out of the room as fast as I could and hiding behind the couch on the side of one room.  
Now even though I was twenty years old I sometimes still acted like a little girl. This was one of those times. As I heard him searching for me in another part of the house i opened the slim grey book.  
It was well used and I flipped to a page near where he had left off. 

###########################

Dear Diary,  
Today is ( Your names) birthday and I wish to make it perfect. The party is all planned the only thing left is to fix the house up while Arthur has her at the spa. I wish I could do more she is a really amazing person, and it's the least I want to give her. I wish she shared my feelings. At first i didn't realize that was what I was feeling but now I'm sure. I love her. As a country my life is long so I will not tell her even though I wish to know if she would reciprocate. I will not place her in the position to lose the opportunity to grow old with someone. Sometimes I do dream about what it would be like if it were to work out, but I will not allow it. Ill take it one day at a time starting with today. Maybe if I give her a good birthday it will make my pining heart lessen from her happiness. Well until tomorrow. 

###########################

After that passage in his diary I stopped and shut the book. he loved me, Kiku was in love with me. Though I understood the words I was still shocked, he had never let out any indication, but i guess that made sense being how old and experienced he was. There was only one more thing to wonder, did I share his feelings? I'd known him since childhood but could see him as something other than a friend. Could I let go of the childhood Kiku and embrace the Adult vision of him.  
At that moment he ducked over the couch and grabbed the diary out of my hand. "Please don't touch my diary, it is full of my personal thoughts" he said politely but sternly. "I see so that why you didn't tell me about your feelings, May Kiku! it's been since May that you knew! it's January Kiku almost a whole year!" at my words he sighed and indicated that he wanted me to sit on the couch.  
"I didn't want you to have to deal with the age problem if you were to love me I would stay like this while I grew old. You are young and I did't want to influence you in my direction with so many young men able to take care of you and give you a fine life." that was one of the longest times I'd ever heard him speak, i mean he spoke but not about himself or for long periods of time.  
"Kiku you couldn't have influenced my decision in the least I know what I want," at that his expression fell from nervous to distraught. "And what I want is you, I never thought about it but I did love you but the image I had from a childhood with you around clouded my mind making me unsure whether it was just a further love as a family member. Don't try and dissuade me just agree with my decision and we'll work it out when we get there." With my confession sitting in the air he stood and walked up to me. Taking my hands in his he said something that shook me to my core "You are right we will work it out when we get there but in the meantime I'm going to kiss you". That was what he proceeded to do. The kiss was light and sweet just touching the surface but yet sinking deep, deep into the heart making it sing with love.  
"(your name) you are my love of a lifetime" he said with stars in his eyes, or were those tears. He was so happy that he picked me up and twirled me. "This is another new start to a new relationship between us, are you ready for that?" I ask, he hesitated before stating clearly "No but I bet it will be an adventure anyway" i nod at his answer, not the most romantic but truthful and I can expect no less from Kiku. "Okay then lets try this!" I told him. As my (your eye color) eyes and his dark brown eyes met I knew I had made the right choice.  
After that everything was different. Even though Kiku was the same quiet guy hung up on proper behavior that didn't often share his feelings, he was my guy. He stopped going to America as much and instead would take me to see the world. Though I love him dearly and all the times we had I still look back at that day fondly with no regret, and I know that was the day that I found my home.


End file.
